


Кому я нужен, тот меня найдет

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cказка о том, как Финист избавился от своего проклятья, и намек на то, откуда пошли летучие рыбы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кому я нужен, тот меня найдет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: KosharikWildCat  
> в тексте используется архаизм “озерок”

Ворон сидел на крыльце и никого не трогал, когда ему буквально в руки свалилось счастье.  
Вернее, то, что это именно счастье, Ворон понял уже ночью. Вечером это еще был самый обычный сокол с истерзанной грудью. Будто он долго и с упоением бился обо что-то острое.  
«В силки, что ли, попал», – поцокал Ворон языком и понес жертву в дом.  
Кое-какие снадобья у него были. Не бог весть что, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Птица, пребольно клюнувшая его в момент знакомства, больше не долбала и крыльями без дела не била, дав себя перевязать.  
Ворон даже пожалел, что него нет колпачка на голову – так соколу было бы спокойнее.  
Устроив раненого на скамейке, Ворон пошел спать. Нет, он еще подумал, что стоило бы обернуться и слетать к Яге, посоветоваться, но решил, что лучше первую ночь побудет рядом. Если наутро птице не станет хуже, то можно будет и оставить на несколько часов.  
Посреди ночи Ворон подпрыгнул на постели. Ему показалось, что кто-то стонет. Вечером он был один, если не считать бедной птицы, которая издавать человекоподобные звуки явно не умела.  
Какого же было удивление хозяина дома, когда на скамейке он обнаружил весьма миловидного юношу. Тот был в тонкой рубахе и таких же штанах. Повязка, наложенная раньше, ошметками лежала на полу.  
Нет, Ворон ничуть не удивился – в этом лесу случалось разное, – только порадовался, что спасенный оказался очень даже симпатичной пташкой: светлые чуть вьющиеся волосы, брови вразлет, четко очерченные губы и волевой подбородок.  
Мимоходом отметив широкие плечи и узкие бедра, Ворон несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, напоминая себе, что его долг – оказать пострадавшему первую помощь, а не пялиться, как боярская дочка.  
– Привет, – заговорил Ворон, надеясь, что юноша очнется. – Сейчас я тебя перевяжу. Ты хочешь пить? Есть?  
Раны оказались неглубокие. Может быть, они изрежут грудь прихотливым узором шрамов, а, может, пройдут без следа.  
– Финист, – с трудом ответил парень. – Пить.  
В два счета Ворон принес воду, а потом сел рядом.  
– Ты перевертыш?  
– Нет. Заколдован.  
Финист попытался сесть, но у него не получилось.  
– Полежи немного, лучше поспи. Ты же мало спал сегодня?  
– Да, сегодня мало. Я хочу улететь.  
– Не бойся меня, я тоже заколдован. Здесь тебя никто не тронет. Я тебе обещаю.  
– Утром кем станешь?..  
– Посмотри, как думаешь? – Ворон улыбнулся и показал на черные волосы. – Только не утром, а когда захочу.  
Финист удивленно ахнул и попытался сесть, но Ворон его удержал.  
– Завтра, все завтра.  
– Хорошо. Но покажешь.  
Ворон сходил за одеялом и ушел спать в другой конец комнаты. Думал, что продремлет вполглаза, а провалился до самого утра.  
Вместо солнца его разбудил противный соколиный крик.  
Финист снова стал соколом.  
Как у многих заколдованных, раны почти зажили. Если немного ограничит себя в полетах, то еще одно-два превращения, и станет совсем здоров.  
Ворон даже немного расстроился, ведь как только окрепнет – улетит, поминай, как звали. И смысл лететь вдогонку?  
Только недавно обжился, даже завел какой-никакой огород, и леший не приставал по пустякам. А если за каждым смазливым мальчишкой через весь мир лететь?..

И соколом, и человеком Финист оказался ласковым, старательным.  
Когда грудь поджила – днем летал за мышками или тихо спал на насесте.  
Вечером оборачивался человеком и помогал по дому.  
Несколько раз Ворон летал с ним вместе. Разделить упоение полетом – что может быть прекраснее?  
Но Финист, и это было видно даже в птичьем обличье, очень расстраивался, что потом не мог превратиться в человека, как Ворон.  
Зато вечером и ночью им было хорошо.  
Ворон травил байки, Финист слушал, открыв рот. Жаль только, что Ворону ночной образ жизни был в тягость. Хотелось спать, поэтому он частенько становился квелым.  
Но они оба любили поздним вечером выйти на крыльцо и смотреть на небо.  
– Я бы хотел подняться к звездам сейчас, – признался однажды Финист.  
Ворона давно клонило в сон, и он, ошалев от собственной безнаказанности, вытянулся на струганых досках и положил голову Финисту на колени. Тот, казалось, не замечал ничего – просто смотрел в небо.  
– Я помню, как мог превращаться только по приказу, – признался Ворон. – Паршивое было время.  
– Я не могу летать ночью, когда лес манит, и давно не помню, как на самом деле выглядит солнечный день.  
– Мне давным-давно Яга дала амулет, – Ворон вытащил из-под рубашки кулон – камень с дырочкой на тонкой цепочке. – Достаточно к нему прикоснуться, и я становлюсь птицей. Или наоборот… Он у меня среди перьев прячется. Неудобно, но лучше, чем зависеть от человека.  
С детской непосредственностью Финист схватил камень, и тут над лесом полыхнула молния, прокатился раскат грома.  
Юноша сразу разжал ладонь, но было уже поздно – у него на коленях сидела нахохлившаяся большая птица, на шее которой болтался кулон. Ворон наклонил голову, и цепочка скатилась Финисту на колени.  
Карканье вышло удивительно растерянным.

– Действительно, получилось, – радости Финиста не было предела. – А можно мне так же?  
Ворон наклонил голову и печально каркнул.  
Финист нежно погладил крылья птицы и попросил:  
– Перекинься обратно, пожалуйста. Я не понимаю.  
Ворон не ответил, только, потоптавшись на коленях, поднялся в небо, чтобы потом стрелой залететь в дом.  
– Постой, я не успеваю, – рассмеялся Финист, но смех вышел натянутым. Сердце сдавило нехорошим предчувствием, а цепочка на коленях вдруг обожгла прямо через одежду. Неужели с кулоном оказалось как с лягушачьей кожей?  
Но ведь Финист ничего не кидал в огонь – просто коснулся.

Ворон не спал всю ночь, пытаясь подцепить цепочку на шею, дотронуться до нее, но перекинуться не получалось. Финист сначала пытался помочь, но потом отказался от бесплодных попыток – ворон реагировал зло, пытался ударить клювом или просто не замечал. Лишь под утро Финист, задремавший на скамейке, почувствовал острые когти на руке. Ворон прошелся по ней и положил голову на плечо.  
Сквозь дрему Финист погладил перышки на груди у птицы. Внутренние часы неумолимо отсчитывали время до рассвета.

День прошел в полузабытьи. Ворон бестолково носился по дому, скидывал котелки с едой. Финист слетал на охоту и принес мышь.  
Ворон долго смотрел на нее, явно пытаясь себя пересилить, и не смог. Только ближе к вечеру Финист увидел как, воровато озираясь, тот съел угощение. Финист слишком хорошо помнил, как сам в первый месяц после проклятия чуть не умер с голоду. Человек ночью мог найти еду только воровством, которое Финисту претило, а днем времени для охоты хоть отбавляй, только как пересилить себя и заставить есть сырую мышь или птицу?  
Потом ничего, втянулся.  
Если приходилось совсем туго, то мог и в человеческом облике съесть пойманную зверушку прямо у силков.  
Только тушеная или жареная с пряностями она все равно была вкуснее.

Когда солнечный диск сел за горизонт, тело Финиста пробрала дрожь.  
Крылья вытянулись, став руками, голова превратилась в обычную человеческую.  
Ворон наблюдал, внимательно наклонив голову, расправлял крылья, но повторить не смог.  
Вздохнув, Финист начал накрывать на стол, чтобы занять руки. Еда вышла на редкость безвкусной, но ворон клевал порезанное мясо и, кажется, выглядел благодарным.  
– Я решил, – сказал Финист, доев последний кусок. – Мы будем идти ночью. Ты спас мне жизнь, перевязав, а я... мне нечем гордиться.  
Ворон хрипло каркнул, что могло означать все, что угодно.  
– Ты говорил, то такой амулет тебе сделала Яга, думаю, она же его и починит. Я понимаю, что птицами нам его не поднять, поэтому днем будем спать и охотиться, а ночью я буду идти. Ты покажешь мне дорогу?..  
Ворон перелетел на плечо к Финисту и перебрал клювом волоски.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Финист. – Я же не справлюсь без тебя.  
Они оба понимали, что Финист хочет не только загладить вину, но и... Но и изготовить такой амулет для себя.

Идти оказалось тяжелее, чем думал Финист. Конечно, человеком он привык существовать ночью, но все же больше жил в городах, стараясь пристроиться под бок к какой-нибудь девице, а тут приходилось брести, пробираясь через овраги.  
На третий день под утро Финист просто упал замертво и пришел в себя только от грозного карканья – лисица, обрадованная видом обморочного сокола, была бы не против разнообразить свой завтрак.  
Иногда ворон устраивался у Финиста на плече и дремал всю дорогу. Иногда поднимался в воздух, хрипло ругаясь. Финисту приходилось останавливаться и пытаться понять – где же он свернул не туда.  
Сначала плутали особенно часто, потом приноровились.  
Днем ворон показывал дорогу сверху. Несколько раз они с неба просматривали путь, чтобы Финист мог запомнить его, но как же менялся лес ночью! Казавшиеся огромными деревья превращались в кустарники, а место, где так вкусно пахло полевками, граничило с непроходимой топью.

Однажды днем, кружа над лесом, ворон спикировал к небольшой поляне. Там, к своему удивлению, Финист обнаружил избушку. Ту самую, на куриных ногах, как рассказывали в детстве мамки да няньки.  
Разве что ворон наотрез отказался сразу подходить.  
Они покричали немного друг на друга, и Финист снова послушался ворона.  
Крюк получился совсем небольшим, но в дверь к колдунье Финист постучался, держа в руках охапку лилий. Взмок изрядно, пока их добывал, но ворон, украсивший букет кувшинкой, казался довольным.

***

Яга не чувствовала себя молодой уже очень давно. Наверное, с того самого дня, как умерли муж и ребенок. Тогда и ушла в лес, чтобы не видеть никого больше. До конца дней не видеть. Похоронить себя в лесной избушке, чтобы только зверье вокруг. Куда более человечное, чем селяне.  
Но шло время, старость вслед ушедшей молодости приходить так и не собралась, а жить становилось интереснее.  
Яга забыла свое имя и свое прошлое. Они остались в другой жизни. Здесь был лес, говоривший с ней на разные голоса, волшебные соседи – лешие да водяные. Кощей, к которому, случись что, можно было сходить за советом.  
Мужчина хоть куда, только умный больно. С ним Яге было неуютно.  
Ему нужна были наука: опыты, исследования. А она просто слушала мир вокруг, и он разговаривал с ней, то дразнясь на разные голоса, то пытаясь помочь.  
Иногда приходили люди. Сначала заплутавшие в лесу охотники. Их она, не показываясь, выводила из леса, как следует напугав. Нечего бродить по ее земле...  
Потом приходили больные.  
Иногда помогала.  
Иногда нет.  
Разве спасешь всех? Да некоторых не больно-то хочется и спасать.  
Потом всякие добры молодцы. Царевичи на волках или крестьянские дети в поисках царевен.  
Смешливые и серьезные, наглые и работящие. С каждого своя цена.  
Среди них попадались заколдованные.  
Кого превращали в статного златогривого коня, а кто мыкался вороном, вестником смерти.  
Яга хорошо помнила его – с шрамом от ожога на правом боку, с тронутыми сединой перьями. И человеком Ворон оказался могучим – огромным, с жесткими кучерявыми волосками по всему телу. Совсем не птичьей легкости.  
Полгода прожили они бок о бок. Ворон починил избу, выровнял венцы. Чтобы по весне не затопляло тающим снегом, поставил на смешные пни, так похожие на куриные ноги, что она не удержалась. Договорилась, чтобы они могли ходить. Тогда их, хохочущих, кидало по всей избе. Та пустилась в пляс, всполошилась... пыталась улететь, хлопая крышей... еле уговорила остаться на привычной поляне.  
А Яга сделала Ворону амулет, чтобы сам мог решать, когда быть человеком, а когда – птицей.  
Навсегда запомнила, как этот огромный детина держал на ладони кулон. Не верил своим глазам, а потом надел на шею, подпрыгнул и обернулся птицей.  
Распугав всех в лесу, с карканьем носился над деревьями, а потом кубарем скатился по крыше, чудом не переломав ноги.  
Еще через месяц она вышла во двор – только увидеть, как Ворон поднялся в небо, чтобы не вернуться.  
Он предупреждал, что улетит.  
Да и она снова хотела побыть одной. Той самой бабкой, которая живет в лесной глуши и ест младенцев на завтрак.

Что к Ворону пришла беда, она поняла не сразу. Покалывание в пальцах, легкая маета – может, просто признаки старости, а никак не разрушенного колдовства?  
А потом над крышей избушки послышалось злое воронье карканье да соколиный клекот. Птицы кружили, спорили. Ворон, тот самый, с посеребренным годами оперением, нападал на сокола и гнал его прочь.  
«Скоро будут гости», – поняла Яга и пошла разводить печь.

Она нисколько не удивилась, когда ночью к ней в дверь постучался мокрый до пояса юноша с охапкой лилий в руках и черным вороном на плече.  
Желтую кувшинку старый друг лично протянул ей в клюве. Ведь это был их давний спор. Яга любила белые лилии, похожие на загадочную луну, а Ворон считал, что ей больше пойдет кувшинка – болотное солнце.  
– Накормить, напоить и спать уложить, – остановила Яга юношу, который пытался объяснить столько позднее явление. – Утро вечера мудренее.  
Потом пришлось еще искать одежду, причем капризный ворон, шумно хлопая крыльями, заставил ее перерыть сундуки в поисках лучшей.  
Юноша, назвавшийся Финистом, с удовольствием красовался перед зеркалом, а потом с не меньшим удовольствием смел все, поставленное на стол.  
Глядя, как и он, и ворон угощаются, Яга с умилением вспомнила, за что любит гостей. Ведь любо-дорого поглядеть, когда твою стряпню нахваливают.  
Портить встречу выяснением, что случилось, у Яги не было ни малейшего желания. Она и так видела, что ворон, столь не любивший птичье обличье, ни разу не перекинулся.

Финиста она устроила на скамье. Тот уснул, кажется, только коснувшись головой подушки. Ворон устроился рядом как-то совершенно не по-птичьи. Ухмыльнувшись, Яга пошевелила пальцами, колдуя. Птичий образ размылся, будто в комнате повис туман, потом воздух сразу очистился, показав статного мужчину. Из-за колдовства он не проснулся, только подгреб к себе Финиста, и тот с готовностью устроил голову у него на плече.  
Яга фыркнула.  
Ей показалось, что так спать ужасно неудобно, но мужчинам было все равно. Потом Финист закинул на Ворона ногу, прижавшись теснее.  
Полюбовавшись еще немного на спящих, Яга снова поколдовала, возвращая Ворона в птичий облик.  
Финист обижено засопел, но глаз не открыл.  
А хозяйка тяжело опустилась на кровать. Все же, нелегкое это дело – идти против чужой могущественной воли.

Утром на Ягу голодными глазами смотрели две птицы. Попытки их разговорить не увенчались успехом. Ворон отмалчивался, а сокол постоянно пытался устроить истерику.  
Разозлившись, Яга замахнулась полотенцем на обоих. Те снялись с прялки и вылетели в распахнутую дверь.  
Вечером на крыльце Ягу ждали две честно пойманные мышки и один очень грустный юноша.  
Юноша с готовностью признался в своем невеликом уме и показал кулон. Оставалось только цокать языком – камень был мертв, будто и не было на нем никогда заклятья.  
Бережно покрутив в руках серую гальку, Яга вздохнула.  
– Я найду, чем помочь. А с вас мне службу сослужить.  
Финист подскочил – он был готов пуститься в дорогу хоть сейчас.  
– И тебе помогу, ясный сокол. Вижу же, что глаз горит, когда на оберег смотришь. И раз не просил для себя, то теперь точно помогу. Только вы… сходите к озерку – недалеко он* тут, за день доберетесь. Вернее, за ночь. Там водяной живет. Лет пять назад я гуляла по берегу да уронила в воду любимую заколку для волос, а этот паскудник не отдает. Верните мне заколку, очень она мне дорога. А я пока амулет сделаю, – посмотрев в несчастные глаза Финиста, Яга добавила: – Два амулета. И кыш до тех пор с глаз моих, не мешайте работать.  
И все равно на ночь пришлось пустить.  
Ведь надо же было подобрать одежду, накормить перед дорогой, дать выспаться.  
Только утром две птицы поднялись в небо.

Финист в третий раз повторил путь от небольшого куста до могучей, вросшей корнями в песок сосны.  
На берегу остались довольно четкие следы, быстро заполнившиеся водой.  
Несмотря на призывы, водяной не выходил.  
Ворон, нахохлившись, сидел на сосне и молчал.  
Финист уже привык к его ехидному карканью, поэтому тишина настораживала.  
Похоже, бессовестная птица просто спала, пока человек пытался выполнить задание. Между прочим, не только ради себя, но ради них обоих.  
Утром, когда разочарованный Финист сел на ветку к ворону, тот клювом перебрал перья, успокаивая.  
Наверно, надо было подождать еще немного.  
На следующий вечер Финист подтащил к берегу корягу, чтобы не сидеть на мокром, и замер, уставившись на ровную гладь озерка. Этот был не такой, в котором рвали лилии. Более чистый, глубокий. Небо чернотой отражалось в воде, а камыши, казалось, пели колыбельную, нагоняя сон. Иногда плескала рыба, а потом озерок снова погружался в сонную холодную дремоту.  
В полночь над водой раздался шепоток: “Сорви папоротник, умойся его соком и иди к нам… к нам… к нам…”  
Тут же на плечо Финисту опустилась тяжелая птица.  
Папоротник они нашли быстро. Финист тщательно натер им лицо, руки, а потом, плюнув, и все тело. Несмотря на протесты, попытался натереть и ворона. Наверно, это растение оказалось волшебным, потому что перья не повредил.  
Так, с птицей на плече, и зашел в воду.  
Идти было тяжело и жутко. Особенно, когда над головой сомкнулась вода, и пришлось сделать очередной вдох.  
Моргнув несколько раз, Финист понял, что под водой было светлее, чем на суше. Будто водное царство было подсвечено изнутри.  
Только рыбки сновали между водорослей, пока Финист шел к центру пруда.  
Там из большой коряги был сделан трон, и на нем сидел водяной.  
Улыбчивый мужчина с зеленоватыми усами смотрел прямо и строго. В руке у него был посох, а на голове – небольшой венец из веточек мореного дуба. Финист так восхитился тонкостью работы венца, что не сразу заметил перепонки, стягивающие пальцы водяного. Впрочем, на руках они были почти незаметны. И, встретив такого человека на болоте, особенно в сумерках, Финист бы и не признал в нем хозяина воды. Разве что стать бросалась в глаза. Этот не привык пресмыкаться, он привык командовать и повелевать.  
– Здравствуйте, – почтительно поклонился Финист. – Спасибо, что разрешили прийти.  
– Уж больно ты зануден, человек, – усмехнулся водяной. – А как тебя зовут, я знаю. Я многое про тебя узнал, пока ты мне воду на берегу баламутил.  
Финист хотел было возмутиться, что никакой воды он не баламутил, но спорить не рискнул.  
– Тогда вы, верно, знаете, что я пришел с просьбой от Яги. Заколку она обронила, просила вернуть.  
– Знаю, давно она ту заколку вернуть хочет. Ох уж эти девичьи игрушки. Только сама отчего-то не приходит, все добрых молодцов посылает. Но мне и потеха.  
Финисту стало холодно и неуютно. Ворон на его плече замер, притворившись чучелом.  
– Согласен ли ты и мне службу сослужить, человек? – водяной подался вперед, сощурив глаза.  
Финис чувствовал, как этот взгляд проникает ему в самую душу.  
С трудом он смог ответить:  
– Всю ночь до рассвета.  
– Так тому и быть, – водяной расслабился и хлопнул в ладоши. Тут же его окружили русалки. – Ну что, дочери мои пригожие, обещал я вам отца для мальков – забирайте. Только до смерти не умучайте. На это уговору не было.  
Водяной рассмеялся и подплыл к Финисту. Тот ожидал прикосновения, но хозяин воды просто терпеливо ждал, пока ворон, медленно ступая лапами, перешел на подставленную руку.  
Русалки тут же окружили Финиста и повели к торчащей из дна коряге.

Дышать под водой было тяжело. Заколдованный папоротник спасал, но Ворон, уже привыкший к птичьему обличию, оказался бескрыл. В воде не полетаешь – слишком тяжело.  
А потом водяной и вовсе забрал к себе на колени. Ворону казалось, что он снова человек, и ласковые пальцы касаются не перьев на загривке, а обнаженной шеи. Будто водяной сидел на троне, устроив у себя не коленях не птицу, а живого человека.  
“Смотри, тебе понравится, – прошептал водяной и, дразня, провел руками по груди. – Он тебя не видит. Смотри, сколько хочешь”.  
Смотреть Ворон не хотел, но и отвести взгляд был не в силах.  
Вода жемчугом подсветила кожу Финиста, когда русалки, смеясь, привязали его к коряге. Он несколько раз сжал кулаки – нет, не пытаясь выбраться, просто смиряясь с происходящим.  
Русалки были красивы – с пышной грудью, капризными губками. Они вились вокруг Финиста, дразня. Несколько пар рук раздевали его, а Финист закрыл глаза. Ворон видел, как он попытался отвернуться от соска, которым одна из русалок провела ему по губам. Но шепоток в ухо, и юноша открыл рот.  
Две других замерли внизу, прикасаясь губами к паху.  
Видно было плохо, да Ворон и пытался не смотреть, хотя Финист был красив так, что сводило скулы. Беспомощно распятый, он не имел не только возможности, но и права противиться ласкам, ведь такого было условие игры. Русалки кружились вокруг пышногрудым хороводом, а Ворон мог смотреть только, как вздымается и опускается грудь Финиста.  
– Красив, правда? – спросил водяной, проводя пальцами по крыльям. – Мальки будут хоть куда.  
Ворон тихо каркнул – врать не было смысла.  
– Наслаждайся, – хихикнул водяной и тут же получил клювом по пальцам.  
В ответ ворону легонько подули на загривок.  
Водяной не злился. Его откровенно забавляло происходящее.  
Игры продолжались недолго – вода, окружающая Финиста, помутнела, и русалки радостно заулыбались.  
Ворон попытался отвернуться, надеясь, что Финист, неподвижно смотрящий в одну точку, его не видит.  
После небольшого перерыва русалки снова начали свой хоровод. В этот раз другие вились внизу, заставляя Финиста беспомощно напрягать привязанные руки.  
Вода помутнела снова. И снова.  
Только на третий раз русалки отпустили свою жертву.  
Финист, немного взъерошенный, быстро оделся и предстал перед водяным. Первое, что он сделал – протянул руку, на которую перебрался ворон. Ворону было немного обидно, что тот не сделал и попытки погладить по перьям. Может быть, Финисту было важно сделать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
Хмыкнув, водяной снова хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Ты потрудился на славу, гость. Заходи еще, есть будет нужда.  
Финист вздернул голову, собираясь ответить, но ворон вовремя успел погладить его клювом, и юноша промолчал.  
– Итак, обещанная награда. Но пусть она сама откроет подарок, не подсматривайте.  
Огромный сом выплыл из-за трона, неся на спине ларец.  
Финист почтительно принял его и, торопливо попрощавшись, направился к берегу. Две щуки плыли по бокам, помогая не заблудиться.  
Как только он поднялся на поверхность, из-за горизонта показался край солнечного диска.  
Ларец остался сиротливо лежать на берегу, а две птицы весь день по очереди несли вахту, боясь, что из леса выйдет случайный охотник и заберет его себе.  
Но все обошлось.

Финист шел всю следующую ночь. Дорога обратно вышла длиннее, или он, измученный приключением, просто чаще спотыкался, падая в мягкий лесной мох. Ворон кружил рядом, пытаясь подбодрить. Хотелось спать, но ведь человеку было бы тяжело нести и ларец, и его, поэтому Ворон перелетал с ветки на ветку, стараясь не оставлять Финиста далеко. Сумел даже поохотиться, но ни принесенный птенец, ни красивый майский жук не вызвали у Финиста радости во взгляде. Только утром, перекинувшись, он согласился их склевать.

***

Запах Яге нравился. Весь дом пропах колдовством – тягучим настоем трав, запретом, тайной. Тем самым паром, который поднимается над пузырящимся котлом. Пошли в дело и сушеные мыши, которых когда-то приносил Ворон, и мох, которым он утеплял ее дом – животное и человеческое, чтобы закрепить его суть. С Финистом было сложнее, но лепестки принесенных лилий, нитка из нательной рубахи и случайно упавшее перо помогли подготовиться.  
Варя зелье, Яга шептала себе под нос – был не важен смысл, только ритм и сила ее души. Желание помочь.  
Она решила для себя, что неважно – получится или нет вернуть заколку, все равно сделает все, что может. Может быть, тому было виной тщеславие деревенской девки, которая может тягаться в силе и умении с колдуньями и колдунами из резных башен, а, может, ей просто полюбились эти двое, которые так трогательно гоняли друг друга в небе, а потом спали, крепко обнявшись.  
Между собой они разберутся сами, стоит им только дать шанс.  
Или все дело было в том, что ее ребенок, если бы смог вырасти, тоже был бы черняв и статен?  
Выдохнув, Яга заставила себя распрямиться. Сейчас время колдовства, а не бабских воспоминаний о прошлом, в которое нет возврата.

Ворожба длилась три дня. Яге казалось, что она только на минуту закрыла глаза, как избушка заворочалась, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
“Вернулись, – тепло улыбнулась Яга. – Вернулись”.

Махнув рукой вглубь дома, чтобы Финист располагался, Яга сразу принялась рассматривать ларец. Провела пальцами по затейливой резьбе на темном дереве – оно пело под ее руками. Обернувшись, хотела предложить Финисту с Вороном заглянуть внутрь, но те безмятежно спали, вытянувшись на скамье.  
Поэтому ларец она открывала одна.  
Внутри на подушке из высушенных водорослей лежала потерянная ею когда-то заколка – коралловая ветка из далекого южного моря.  
Она сама тогда ходила к самому краю земли, пытаясь найти себя. Нашла ли? Нет ли?.. Но путешествие всегда меняет людей. Даже тех, кто когда-то был человеком, ведь сейчас она одной ногой стояла в мире людей, а другой – так же крепко – в мире нечисти.  
Рядом с заколкой в зеленой мягкой глубине лежали серьги – до гладкости выточенные завитки. А ниже – на тонкой деревянной цепочке изумительной работы – подвеска-оберег.  
Сложно было понять, какая сила заключена в нем, потребуются дни, если не вся жизнь, чтобы прочувствовать, что вложил водяной в свой подарок. Ведь Яга посылала птиц за одной заколкой, а вернулись они с куда более ценным даром. Интересно, водяной сам ходил к соленой воде? Или просил кузенов и кузин передавать ему веточки, потом повелевая лесным рекам обточить их до гладкого блеска.  
Маленькую шкатулку, вложенную в ларец, Яга открыла трясущимися руками.  
Тоже коралл мерцал своим таинственным красным цветом, цветом крови. Гладкое кольцо без лишних украшений.  
Вмиг почувствовав себя старой, Яга тяжело опустилась на скамью. Ей решать – принять подарок водяного, или пусть его? И так проживет. В одну и ту же воду не зайти дважды.

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Яга заставила себя подойти к котлу. Зачерпнула прямо из души, откуда-то из самого потаенного, щедро плеснула туда молодости и девичьей надежды.  
Пусть ее подарок тоже будет не только полезен, но и красив.  
Потом обернулась на спящих.  
– Вставайте, остался час до рассвета. Самое время для колдовства.  
Финист и ворон выглядели одинаково хмурыми и взъерошенными, но постарались проснуться. Финист сначала пригладил волосы себе, а потом – перья ворону, вызвав бурю протеста.  
– Цыц! – прикрикнула на них Яга.  
Варево, несколько дней томившееся на слабом огне, потемнело. Три раза провела по нему половником Яга, и из взбаламученной воды поднялся сноп золотистых искр. В такт с их мерцанием по крыльцу забарабанили первые капли дождя. Еще пока слабого, но через секунду поднялся ветер, заставив избушку боязливо переступить лапами. Варево в котле вспенилось, поднялось столбом, который неведомая сила удерживала, не давая расплескаться. Потом оно ухнуло вниз светящимся водопадом.  
– Ну же! – прикрикнула Яга на Финиста. – Руку по плечо внутрь! Да не бойся ты!

Искры прожигали кожу и забирались внутрь.  
От боли у Финиста потемнело в глазах. Казалось, что руку разъедает. Что эта боль передается через все тело к голове. Оставляя маленькое птичье сознание биться около сердца неровным перестуком. Финист был и человеком, и птицей. Он видел и слышал одновременно как птица и как человек. Это знание сводило с ума, заставляло терять сознание.  
От удара в грудь Финист отлетел в дальний угол комнаты. Последнее, что он услышал, было истошное карканье, переходящее в рев боли. Похоже, что Ворона макнули в варево с головой.

Очнулся Финист от солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. Хотел было отвернуться, чтобы продолжить приятную дрему, но его подло спихнули с лежанки.  
Еще сонный, Финист спустил ноги с кровати, и только потом понял, что сейчас день. А он смотрит на танцующие в луче пылинки обычными, человеческими глазами.  
С криком радости Финист выбежал во двор – смотреть на небо, лес, траву.  
А в вдогонку ему понеслось:  
– Оденься хоть, охальник!  
До самого вечера Финист бродил по лесу, вдыхая запах разогретой солнцем земли. К ночи пришел в дом. Есть. И они с Вороном долго рассматривали причудливые узоры на руках. У Финиста – белую, а у Ворона – черную вязь.

Еще два дня Яга не отпускала их, заставляя перекидываться и днем и ночью, по несколько раз кряду. Вместе и по очереди. Прикасалась к вязи сама и просила их дотрагиваться друг о друга, чтобы не вышло больше ошибки, и никто бы из них не застрял в одном теле.

А на третий день, к вечеру, Ворон подошел к Яге, обнял ее со спины и устроил голову на плече.  
– Скажи, тебе понравился подарок водяного?  
– Я не знаю, – Яга покачала головой. – Ведь я уже стара для таких игр.  
– Он знает. Ведь дарит не жемчуг.  
– От этого не легче. Да и как я буду… он в воде, я тут, на поляне. Что мне с ним?..  
– Он давно тебя ждет, – улыбнулся Ворон, поцеловав Ягу в щеку. – Очень давно. Мне кажется, что до того, как мы с тобой встретились, он уже тебя ждал. Попробуй. Я попрошу лешего, чтобы дал дорогу твоей избушке. Стояла она тут, а будет стоять у пруда. Разве плохо?  
– Неплохо, наверно. Но если я ему не понравлюсь?  
Ворон только усмехнулся и разжал руки.  
Через несколько дней избушка вышла к самому берегу озерка. Придерживая подол длинного платья, Яга осторожно заходила в воду. В ушах ее капельками крови поблескивали серьги, бордовым же цветом мерцал кулон на шее. А коробочка с самым простым кольцом плыла рядом. Чтобы водяной сам надел его на палец невесты.  
Сверху, под самым куполом неба, парили две птицы. Яга помахала им рукой и, сделав последний круг, ворон с соколом прокричали что-то на прощание и улетели в другой дом – искать себя.

***

Вечер выдался душным. Ворон с Финистом вышли на крыльцо, чтобы было чуть полегче дышать.  
– Смотри, звезды! – крикнул Финист.  
– Да, теперь, если хочешь, то можешь к ним подняться хоть сейчас.  
С клекотом Финист обернулся птицей и рванул к самому куполу неба.  
Ворон сидел и ждал. Долго.  
Когда ему показалось, что Финист решил не возвращаться, на небе мелькнула черная точка.  
С шумом сокол вернулся на крыльцо и тут же снова стал человеком.  
– Скажи, а почему у тебя шрам на боку? – невпопад спросил он Ворона.  
Отвечать не очень хотелось.  
– Давным-давно я был птицей. Один витязь попросил меня принести ему воды: живой и мертвой. Я отказал.  
Финист сел рядом и прижался к боку. Ворон смотрел прямо перед собой, хотя не удержался, чтобы не обнять и не потрепать белобрысые волосы.  
– Почему?  
– Мертвое к мертвому, живое к живому… и меня превратили в человека. Понимаешь?  
– Это было плохо?  
– Да. Мне казалось, что человеком быть очень плохо. Грязно, тяжело. А потом мне понравилось. Видишь по-другому.  
– А шрам от чего?  
– Я ослушался, – Ворон поморщился от собственной сентиментальности. – И он меня прямо в полете над деревней превратил из птицы в человека. Крестьяне решили, что я колдун и захотели сжечь. Он вытащил меня из костра, когда счел нужным. А шрам, видишь, остался.  
Ворон вздрогнул, когда Финист пальцами коснулся пострадавшего бока.  
– Ты все еще служишь ему?  
– Нет, я надоел, и он отпустил меня. Птицей. Только Яга захотела помочь перекидываться по желанию. Ну да полно обо мне. А как ты стал соколом?  
Финист рассмеялся немного натянуто.  
– Мне нравилась одна девушка. Только она сказала, что от меня, кроме постели, толку нет. И сделала так, чтобы я только ночью был человеком. Насилу от нее сбежал.  
– Она не права, – убежденно ответил Ворон.  
– Ты думаешь так, – горько улыбнулся Финист. – Водяной – иначе.  
Ворон крепко зажмурился и прижал непутевого друга к себе. Потом пришлось открыть глаза – слишком ярким было воспоминание об обнаженном Финисте, распятом на коряге.  
Финист снова коснулся пальцами пострадавшего бока. Потом, чуть отодвинувшись, стянул с себя рубашку.  
Он целовался так, что у Ворона закружилась голова почище, чем от первого превращения. Финист изучал его, исследовал пальцами, губами. Бесстыдно ласкал, как если бы Ворон был недотрогой-девицей.  
Но поцелуи жаром разливались по телу, выкручивали душу, заставляя отступать.  
Дощатый настил крыльца оказался очень теплым. На нем было приятно лежать, особенно, когда Финист, приподнявшись на руках, заглянул в глаза.  
Они были ярче звезд на летнем небе.  
– Слушай, – сказал Финист.  
И Ворон слушал.  
Как кричит сова, как выводит ночную мелодию соловей. Как с собственных губ слетает стон, когда подаешься пахом навстречу жаркому рту.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросил Финист.  
Ворон не смог ответить.  
Только сгрести в охапку и поцеловать, чувствуя свой запах на чужих губах.  
Потом было хуже. Когда Финист, горько усмехнувшись, положил его руки к себе на задницу.  
“Кроме постели, толку нет”.  
Ворон был бы рад опровергнуть, но сейчас глаза затуманила страсть.  
Финист действительно красиво прогибал спину, так призывно, что последние разумные мысли вышибало из головы.  
– Послушай, – твердил Ворон, задыхаясь. – Послушай.  
Но так и не смог сказать, что именно. Финист стонал, подаваясь назад. И Ворон по-волчьи прокусил его плечо, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови. Финист не вырывался, только стон стал чуть больше походить на соколиный крик.  
Наутро Ворон обязательно найдет мазь, чтобы вылечить ранку. И эту же мазь можно будет использовать, чтобы у Финиста в крике было чуть меньше боли.  
Он умет отдаваться и привык отдавать.  
Только Ворону хотелось, чтобы этот капризный сокол научился и брать – честно, не украдкой, а потому, что достоин.  
Поэтому, когда они в изнеможении повалились на крыльцо, Ворон обхватил голову Финиста руками и, целуя в припухшие губы, повторял глупость:  
– Не только ночью. Понимаешь? Мы можем быть вместе и днем, если ты захочешь.  
Финист улыбнулся немного затравленно, а потом птицей взмыл в небо.  
Улыбнувшись, Ворон взлетел следом.  
Конечно, сокол быстрее, но если захочет, то даст себя найти.


End file.
